Commotions of Emotions
by Loki14
Summary: Beastboy has really messed up and now he has to face the consequences, two dozen emotionally driven Ravens that all want one thing...him! RaeBB, slight RobStar. R&R!
1. Mischief and Mirrors

Disclamer: I dont own Teen Titans, just a finfic, blah.

- - - - - - - - - -

Strolling down a dark hallway in Titans Tower, Beastboy yawned as he folded his arms behind his head, bored out of his mind. There was absolutely nothing to do today, it was one of those rainy late afternoons when the whole world just seemed so dull. Starfire and Robin had gone to the movies, they had become so engrossed with each other ever since they started dating, it was almost enough to make the changelings stomach turn. His best bud Cyborg wasn't home that night either, he had gone to pick up a new part for the T-Car and wouldn't be back until the next day. That just left him all alone with the one person. Raven.

"Hey Rav..." He started to call out, a gloved hand raising to knock on her bedroom door, but stopped in mid air. "What am I thinking, she wont want to hang out with me." The green Titan sighed out under his breath, pointed ears drooping slightly as he turned around and slumped into the meeting/living room. Going into the kitchen to get a soda, he saw a piece of paper on the table, a note written on it in neat, violet ink.

_Went to a bookstore, be back later._

_All of you stay out of my room. Raven._

Beastboy blinked as he read the note, even Raven had found something to do today. Sighing, he opened the fridge and reached for a Mug root beer, but froze as something clicked in his mind. Nobody was home, more importantly, Raven wasn't home and that meant her room was completely empty. Cracking an evil grin, BB kicked the fridge shut and turned around to sprint out of the room and back into the hallway. Stopping as he came to Ravens door, he rubbed his gloved hands together in a menacing manner. Secretly, he had always had a crush on the goth Titan, but was always knew deep down that she would never like him as more than a friend. So, he made a decision quite awhile ago that he would always just admire her from afar. Hitting the button that would open the door, his ears twitched a little at hearing the whooshing sound they made when they opened up.

"Maybe now I can learn a little more about her.." He said out loud to himself, smiling. Beastboy stepped slowly into the dimly lit room, emerald eyes lighting up as he looked around at the many books and occult ornaments Raven had decorated her room with. It was dark, it was creepy, it was totally Raven. Beastboy made a mental note to leave no sign that he was in here, if Raven ever found out, she would kill him...and he truly believed she would. Walking in further, the green haired Titan sat down on the foot of her bed, smiling at how soft it was. Closing his eyes, he flopped on his back, let out a contented sigh at nice Ravens bed felt in comparison to his own bed, well, bunk beds. It was about then that the green Titan began to wonder what it would feel like to sleep in the same bed as Raven, but he quickly dismissed these thoughts as his green cheeks began to redden. "I am such a perv." He said out loud with a small laugh, getting up off the bed.

Looking over some of the books on Ravens shelf, Beastboy blinked as he couldn't understand some of the titles on a few of the odd tomes. He was a little disappointed now that he was in here, he was hoping to find something like a diary or maybe a book of photos he could look at. Just something to help him better understand Raven, it sounded odd, but BB just wanted to know the girl he would always remember and smile upon.

Backing up a little, he titled his head to the side to get a better look at a poster the Raven had put up on a wall. But by doing this, he wasn't able to see where he was going, and almost knocked over a table. Gulping, he quickly turned around to see what it was he had bumped into, a little jumpy as the prospect of being caught in here had entered his mind. He had moved just in time to see something fall off the table and shatter on the floor, then he froze, all color draining from his face. Hoping what had fallen over wasn't what he thought it was, the green shape shifter slowly leaned down to inspect the broken pieces of glass that were strewn about the carpeted floor. "Oh...son of a bitch." He said out loud in a whisper, it was what he feared, he had knocked over Ravens mirror.

Now, this wasn't an ordinary mirror, this was actually a portal to Ravens mind that she had said she used for meditation. He and Cyborg had experienced first hand what it was like in Ravens mind, having been sucked into it quite awhile ago when they went into Ravens room without permission. Beastboy mentally cursed himself for completely forgetting that experience, it wasn't exactly something one would just forget like that. It was like some dark black void full of red glimmering stars and floating stones that formed a pathway to walk on. Then there were the other Ravens, oh man, how could Beastboy forget about those things! When he ran into the first one, he thought it was just Raven wearing a pink cloak, "My favorite color!" she had said. But he found out that it was actually Happiness, one of Ravens many emotions, which would explain why she was so hyper and joyful.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" He cried out, freaking a little. This wasn't exactly the kind of thing Raven wouldn't notice, hell, she probably used it every day when she meditated to keep her emotions under control. Wait, what if the mirror breaking did something to harm Raven, he thought. Oh man, he would never forgive himself if Raven got hurt because of him.

While Beastboy was thinking all this and hurriedly trying to figure out what he should do, he didn't notice that the pieces of mirror were starting to glow with a dark, almost shadowy aura. He froze, keen ears picking up sounds of the shards of mirror starting to vibrate across the floor. Turning his emerald gaze downward, he saw them starting to glow even darker and vibrate even faster. Then, enveloped in a flash of white light that filled the whole room with an un-natural luminosity, BB quickly raised an arm to shield his eyes. Backing away from the source of the light, he couldn't see where he was going and in the process, tripped over Ravens bed and fell flat onto of it with a slight bounce afterward.

The blinding light suddenly died down though after a moment, by this time BB was shaking and shivering like a frightened child, but slowly he lowered his arm so he could see what, if anything, the light had down. He quickly found out, as nearly two dozen cloaked figures all seemed to appear in the room, each clad in a cloak of a different color. "I am so...dead." He said in a dazzed voice, suddenly finding it very difficult to breath. Emerald eyes rolling back, the green Titan fell down onto the bed with a flop, passing out.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bum Bum Bum! Cliff hanger! Review and I'll write more!


	2. Waffles and first encounters

Disclamer: I don't own Teen Titans, just a fanfic, blah.

- - - - - - - - - -

With a light groan, Beastboy grudgingly opened his eyes, staring blankly up at an foggy ceiling as he waited for his vision to focus. "Ugh, what happened…?" He mumbled to himself, green knuckles rubbing across his temples as he tried to remember. He remembered being bored, then going to Ravens room…and accidentally shattering her creepy mirror!

Bolting upright, the green shapeshifter blinked as he saw he was in his own room. Panting roughly for a moment or two, he began to calm down a little. Turning his gaze to the floor, he found that he was wearing a pair of yellow smiley face pajama's that seemed to be a little too big for him. "Maybe it was…" He said out-loud to himself, noticing that he was in his beds bottom bunk. "…maybe it was all just a dream, or maybe a nightmare."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Beastboy smiled broadly as he got out of bed and stretched, feeling oddly cheerful this supposed morning. Whistling a happy tune, BB headed out of the room with a sudden hunger for some Waffles and orange juice. Now, not to sound rude, but Beastboy wasn't exactly the smartest of all the Titans, especially when it came to noticing things that were out of place. This could be said with the state of his room, which was now spotlessly clean, where as before it had looked like a hurricane disaster…what was spooky, was that he hadn't cleaned it. If he were to also look at his watch, he would have seen that barely forty-five minutes had passed since the mirror incident in Ravens room.

"Huh, nobody is up yet?" He said absent-mindedly to himself, seeing that the large room was un-inhabited, save for a rather plump little larvae that was snoozing on the couch, which the green changeling petted affectionately before heading into the kitchen. Seeing that it was still dark outside, he figured it was so early in the morning that the sun hadn't come up yet. "Hmm, maybe I could do some mediation and watch the sunrise at the same time." He quirked, humming lightly as he started to make some Waffle batter in the kitchen.

The Shapeshifting Titan had been meditating for the past two years, a half hour every morning. Since the incident with the Beast, when he had been exposed to some experimental chemicals, which had altered his DNA somewhat, he had chosen to meditate to keep the snarling animal within him under control. One day he figured that since Raven meditated to control her inner demons, so to speak, that maybe it would work for him. Miraculously, it did work and he could even morph into it on some occasions. But that was a rarity, it wasn't like the other creatures he had changed into before, it was something that was purely driven by instinct…and to BB that was what made it dangerous.

'I wonder if Rae would some of these?' The green teenager thought to himself, pouring the frothy batter he had just made into a Waffle Iron, grinning as heard the metallic plates make a light hiss as they came in contact with the soon-to-be Waffle goop. 'Nah, she'd probably just have a cup or two of that tea stuff...' BB thought as a little light bulb seemed to go off in his head. Thinking it might score him some points on her good side, BB started to make Rae her routine morning cup of tea.

Having seen her make it literally over a thousand times, he knew what to do. Filling up a kettle at the sink, he set it down on the burner of the stove. Blinking as he smelled smoke, he whipped around toward the source of the smell, his Waffles were burning. "Oh man!" He sulked, opening up the Waffle iron only to see the few charred remains of what could have been a perfectly good Waffle. Sighing, he picked up a fork and began chipping off the burnt bits off Waffle from the Iron and poured more batter into it, making another.

"Im going to watch you this time." He said to the Waffle Iron, pointing an accusing finger at the appliance, as if it was its fault he didn't take the Waffle out soon enough. After making himself a sizable stack and drowning them in Maple Syrup, BB set the Waffle he had already made down on the counter along with a glass of Orange Juice while he decided to make a few more, he was pretty hungry.

Hearing the kettle starting to whistle as it had come to a boil, the green Titan quickly moved it off the hot burner and onto a cool one, not wanting the noise to wake the others. Being a little clumsy though, he accidentally burnt his hand on the stove, making him grit his teeth and growl lightly under his breath. "Son of a bitch!" He said a little too loudly, gaining the attention of someone who had just came into the room.

"I know you are, but what am I?" An all to familiar voice asked, making the changelings pointed ears perk up a bit. Looking over, BB saw Raven walking over to him with a slight scowl on her face at his language. "Oh, sorry Rae…I burned my hand." He said quietly, holding up said hand, showing her the dark burn that had appeared on his green skin. Beastboy would never in a thousand years have been able to guess what was about to happen next.

Ravens eyes went wide and she suddenly reached out and grasped his wrist, jerking it forward so she could better inspect it. "Beastboy!" She scolded, quickly moving to the sink so that his hand could be put under some running water. "How did you hurt yourself this badly!" The violet haired Teenager asked in a deeply concerned voice, causing him to blush a little at her actions, something was odd though. Raven generally wasn't one to show this much concern for something so small, then again as he thought of it, Raven seemed a little different now. She wasn't wearing her usual cloak and leotard apparel, instead, she had on what looked like a large tye dye shirt and some baggy pants.

Something seemed to click in Beastboy's mind as he faintly recognized the clothes from somewhere, but where? Then it hit him. "Err…Are you wearing my clothes?" He asked quietly, blinking as he recognized the garments as his own. He hadn't worn them in awhile, so that's why he wasn't too familiar with the hippy apparel right away. "I just couldn't wear another stupid cloak, so I raided your closet, hope ya don't mind." Raven said with a small smile, acting totally un-like herself.

Now, BB didn't really mind that Raven had decided to borrow some of his clothes without his permission, hell, he took it as a compliment on his fashion sense! But that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. "Umm, ok…Rae, are you feeling alright?" He asked, taking a slight step away from the gray skinned Titan, just as a safety precaution. He couldn't go too far though, as Raven was still clutching his wrist, firmly holding his burned limb on the soothing running water.

"Huh, Rae? She's still at the bookstore you silly boy." Raven said, humming lightly as she pressed a paper towel gently to BB's burn. Blinking several times, Beastboy wasn't quite sure as to what he should make of her response. Rae was at the bookstore? How in the hell could she be at the bookstore, she was right here infront of him and talking differently, and wearing his clothes…and acting completely un-like herself. "Umm, aren't you Rae?" He asked, looking at the teenage girl weirdly, who was looking at him the same way.

"Haha, oh I get it, you think IM Raven!" 'Raven' suddenly said, holding her sides a little as she burst out laughing. "Oh man, I always thought my personality was farthest from hers than any of the others emotions!"

That last statement made him freeze and slowly, he turned to look at the laughing girl who was starting to calm herself down from whatever it was about him she found so comical. Seeming to read the look on his face, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it wasn't even an hour ago…You snuck into Ravens room, broke her magic mirror and set me and everyone else free! And by the way, thank you very much for that!" 'Raven' said with a big smile, suddenly leaning forward to press her lips against Beastboys green cheek, which suddenly began to redden. Blushing horribly after doing so, 'Raven' giggled a little and suddenly turned around and ran out of the room, but not before yelling over her shoulder for him to be more careful around the stove and not burn himself again.

Just standing there for a moment, Beastboy seemed to be in shock of what had just happened. How did she know about his dream? Unless, it wasn't a dream and he really did go into Ravens room and break her mirror! "Oh shit…" He said in a whisper, blinking as he remembered she said it was only a half hour ago, he quickly confirmed this as he looked at the clock on the way. "…oh shit…" He said a little louder, suddenly feeling his knee's wobble a little as he moved to a chair, needing to sit down before he fainted. He thought back to when the mirror shattered, the flash of light…all of the cloaked people that had appeared. Her emotions that was it! When he broke the mirror, he must have somehow let all of her emotions free into this world.

"Oh shit!" He yelled, knowing that he was in so much trouble that he would be lucky if he got out of it alive, Raven might kill him if her deranged emotions didn't do it first…and onto of all that, another one of his Waffles was burning.

- - - - - - - - - -

Phew, that took me eight cans of Coke Cola classic to finish, but its done! Im surprissed I got 15 reviews for just one chapter so far...I may re-do this one later, I think its sucks. What do you think? R&R!


End file.
